Retour
by Tess Queen
Summary: Elle s'est fait appelée très tot ce samedi matin, il fallait qu'elle revienne. En effet il manque quelqu'un dans cette histoire, mais elle est de retour. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Titre: Retour

Auteuse: Tess Anna

Spoilers: Saison 1 uniquement j'aborde a peine la saison 2

Disclaimers: Rien qui m'appartient à part Tess et Lana.

Résumé: Elle s'est fait appelée très tôt ce samedi matin, il fallait qu'elle revienne. En effet il manque quelqu'un à cette histoire, c'est pour ça qu'elle est de retour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue

Dring dring

Le téléphone. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au cadran, 4:30 du matin? Mais qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure pareille un samedi matin? Elle décrocha.

- Allo?

- Tess c'est Lana! Tu dois absolument revenir au pays! Il y a un truc énorme qui se passe ici.

- Comment ça? Quel truc?

- Je ne peux pas vraiment te parler de ça au téléphone, il faut que je t'en parle de vive voix.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour ramasser les morceaux...

Tess figea. De quoi voulait parler son amie? Lui étais t'il arriver quelque chose? À sa famille alors? Ou bien étais-ce...

- Lana est-ce que...

- Je t'ai dit que je ne t'en parlerais pas au téléphone! Alors prend un avion et viens me rejoindre, bye a bientôt.

Et elle raccrocha, laissant Tess avec ses questions et ses peurs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ce ne fut pas long avant que Tess ne se retrouve dans l'avion Angleterre-Illinois. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de ce que son amie avait à lui annoncer.

Une fois arrivée dans l'Illinois Tess sauta dans un taxi et fila chez Lana, qui l'attendait.

- Alors tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe?

- Lit ça...

Elle lui tendit un journal, c'était celui de la veille, le 5 mai. La première page affichait les photos de 8 hommes accompagner du gros titre: 8 prisonniers s'échappent du pénitencier de Fox River. Tess regarda les photos... Non. Ce n'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?

- C'est une mauvaise blague c'est ça? Il voulait me voir alors il a inventé ce petit scénario?

- Tess, je suis désolée mais c'est la vérité...

- NON! Tu mens! C'est impossible!

Tess sortit en trombe de l'appartement et couru sur plusieurs rues, vers son appartement, vers leur appartement. Une fois arriver sur les lieux elle déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. Tout étais bien là comme d'habitude mais il y avait une bonne couche de poussière partout. Il n'avait donc pas fait de ménage? Elle courut dans leur chambre. Elle trouva une chemise sur le lit et remarqua le calendrier au mur, un calendrier où on enlève la page pour voir l'autre journée, il n'oubliait jamais de l'enlever mais la dernière page datait du 31 février... 2 mois, deux mois qu'il n'était plus là.

Elle prit la chemise sur le lit et enfouit son visage dedans, il y avait encore son odeur. Elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues, mouillant le tissu mais elle ne pouvait lâcher la chemise, elle ne pouvait faire face à la réalité qui l'assaillait. Comment se fait il qu'Il ne lui ai rien dit? Pourquoi l'a t'il abandonnée? Elle entendit quelqu'un approcher et la voix de Lana lui parvint.

- Ça va aller ma belle, on va trouver pourquoi, on va le retrouver.

Tess ne répondit rien, le nez toujours plongé dans la chemise de son amour. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qui lui arrivait.

Un grand fracas ce fit entendre de l'entrée de l'appartement. Deux hommes armés entrèrent dans la chambre.

-Vous êtes dans une propriété appartenant a un des prisonniers évadés que nous recherchons, qui êtes vous?

Tess était incapable de répondre, les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge formants une boule douloureuse. C'est Lana qui répondit.

- Je suis Lana Ford et elle c'est Tess Lawson, la petite amie d'un des hommes que vous recherchez.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Vous êtes entrain de me dire que vous fréquenter cet homme depuis 4 ans, que vous étiez très proches mais que vous ne saviez rien de ce qui s'est passé et que vous ne savez pas ou il est?

Il sembla à Tess que ça faisait des heures qu'elle était là, entrain de parler à cet agent du FBI, Malhone, ou un truc du genre. Tess s'en fichait de toute façon, tout ce qui importait c'était lui.. Elle était si fatiguée, sa seule envie était de crier toute sa rage et puis aller se pelotonner dans leur lit, pouvoir encore respirer son odeur, il lui a tant manqué.

- Je vous ai déjà expliqué qu'il y a environ 6 mois j'ai eu une offre pour faire un stage en design de mode dans une grosse boîte d'Angleterre. Il m'a juste dit il y a quelques mois qu'il ne pourrait plus me téléphoner pour un moment mais il ne m'a jamais rien dit.

- Je suis sure que vous ne me dites pas tout.

- Croyez moi monsieur l'agent, il n'y a personne d'autres qui à le plus envie que moi de retrouver Michael Scofield...

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 1

Titre: Retour

Auteuse: Tess Anna

Spoilers: Saison 1 uniquement j'aborde a peine la saison 2

Disclaimers: Je voudrais bien Michael mais j'ai beau demander au père noël, il refuse de me le donner! Je ne dois pas être assez sage.

Résumé: Elle s'est fait appelée très tôt ce samedi matin, il fallait qu'elle revienne. En effet il manque quelqu'un à cette histoire, c'est pour ça qu'elle est de retour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 1

Tess était toujours dans le bureau de Malhone. Il l'interrogeait toujours, elle savait qu'il ne la croyait pas mais elle s'en fichait. Elle savait quelle disait la vérité, sinon elle na paniquerait pas à idée qu'elle avait aucune idée de ou était Michael.

- A t'il toujours été fidèle?

La question percuta Tess brutalement, comment ça si il a toujours été fidèle? Elle sentit la colère grimper.

- Bien sur qu'il a toujours été fidèle! Pour quel genre d'homme le prenez vous?

- Pour un homme dont j'ai le certificat de mariage qui date de la veille de son entrée à Fox River...

- Un certificat de quoi?

- De mariage, mademoiselle, apparemment votre homme se serais marié peu avant son entrée en prison.

- C'est impossible, il ne peut pas avoir fait ça! Vous mentez.

- Présentement, j'aimerais bien mentir oui, étant donné la situation.

- Comment... Comment s'appelle... Sa femme...

Bon sang que ses mots étaient difficiles à prononcer.

- Présentement ? Nika Scofield...

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Tess, une autre femme portait le nom de son petit ami. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était dans un cauchemar un cauchemar cruel dont elle ne pouvait se réveiller.

- J'aimerais que vous jetiez un coup d'oeil aux photos de ses tatouages et aux documents que nous avons en notre possession s.v.p.

- De ses tatouages ? Michael n'a jamais eu de tatouages.

- Eh bien on dirait qu'il a commencé à se les faire faire après votre départ...

Il lui montra plusieurs photos de tatouages, alors tout cela était bien sur le corps de Michael ? Elle regarda aussi les documents.

- Tout cela vous dit-il quelque chose ?

- Non

Tess mentait, en fait plusieurs de ses choses lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait commencé à appeler ''la petite obsession de Michael''.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Environ un an plus tôt

Michael travaillait encore, il travaillait toujours mais au moins là il était à la maison, Tess pouvait le voir. Elle s'approcha de son bureau et l'enlaça.

- Alors sur quoi tu travailles encore ?

- Un projet.

Tess je ta un coup d'oeil au papier, pour la plupart des coupures de journaux: ''Debbie Cooper et le millions de dollars volés n'ont toujours pas été retrouvé'', ''John Abbruzzi récolte la prison à vie'', '' Pope fait entendre sa voix à un séminaire sur les prison de ce pays'', '' Le docteur Sara Tancredi, fille du gouverneur, travaille comme médecin dans la prison de Fox River''. Elle ne comprenait pas trop le sens de toutes ces premières pages mais il devait y en avoir un pour Michael car il les regardait avec attention. Plus loin sur le bureau il y avait des dessins, de magnifiques dessins mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec le bâtiment.

- Ils sont superbes tes dessins, pourquoi les a tu fais?

- Ah comme ça, pour le plaisir.

- Eh bien c'est très joli tout ça mais je te rappelle que tu passes plus de temps avec ces journaux et ces dessins qu'avec moi, et tu me manques.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison, regarde je finis ça ce soir et je te promets que demain on passe la journée ensemble, juste tout les deux, qu'est ce que tu en dit?

- Je dis que tu es un amour!

Elle l'embrassa longuement, lui souhaita bonne nuit et alla se coucher. Juste avant d'entrer dans la chambre elle se retourna, le regarda et se dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Abruzzi, c'était le nom d'un des évadés, les tatouages... On aurait dit que les pensées de Tess défilaient à 100 KM/H dans sa tête. Il avait organisé son évasion, c'étais ça son projet. Mais pourquoi faire un hold-up dans une banque? Michael était très aisé financièrement. Puis soudain elle comprit, Lincoln. Lincoln était incarcéré à Fox River et Michael c'étais arrangé pour y entrer et faire évadé son frère condamné à mort... Oui c'étais en plein le genre de Michael de faire un truc complètement dingue dans ce genre là pour sauver son frère

- Désolée mais je dois y aller, Je suis épuisée et il y a eu trop de truc qui se sont passer en peu temps, j'ai besoin de souffler un peu.

- Bien sur, si vous avez quelque information que ce soit je vous prierais de nous en informer.

Il lui tendit une carte d'affaires, elle l'a pris en vitesse et partit en trombe. Elle avait besoin d'air, elle avait besoin d'être seule. Pourquoi Michael ne lui avait rien dit, bien sur elle aurait été effrayé et triste de son projet mais elle l'aurais quand même appuyé, il s'agit de son frère Elle même avait une soeur qu'elle adorait, Anna. Elle pouvait donc parfaitement comprendre jusque où on pouvait aller pour sauver la vie de notre frère ou notre soeur. Elle même irait très loin s'Il s'agissait de Anna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un agent s'approcha de Malhone qui regardait Tess partir.

- Alors on a du nouveau?

- Pas vraiment mais elle cache quelque chose, elle sais quelque chose et elle a un avantage sur nous: elle le connait. Elle tentera de le retrouver et elle y arrivera peut-être avant nous, que des hommes la suivent en permanence, avec un peu de chance elle nous mènera peut-être directement à lui et à son frère

- Bien monsieur, vous croyez vraiment qu'elle sait quelque chose?

- Pour le moment je ne crois pas qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle sait, mais quand elle aura compris...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il parut à Tess que le trajet pour se rendre chez elle a pris une éternité. Il se passait tellement de choses, ça la dépassait complètement Et Malhone qui l'a crue assez stupide pour ne pas remarquer les hommes qui l'ont suivies. Il croyait vraiment qu'elle les conduirait à Michael, ils se trompaient amèrement, elle brouillerait les pistes le moment venu.

Elle prit une longue douche mais elle ne pouvait laver l'angoisse qui l'assaillait. Elle alluma la radio pour se détendre, incroyable le destin c'étais leur chanson qui jouait et qu'elle ironie du sort elle parlait exactement de ce qu'Il se passait.

_So lately, I've been wonderin  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own_

[chorus:  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

[chorus

Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time

[chorus

If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go

Ils avaient dansé sur cette chanson la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Michael était un invité au mariage de Lana, elle était sa demoiselle d'honneur. Il était venu la voir en disant que ce n'était pas gentil pour la mariée quand la demoiselle d'honneur est plus belle qu'elle le jour de son mariage. Elle avait trouvé ça adorable, il l'a invitée a danser et ensuite ils avons parlé une bonne partie de la nuit, bien après que les mariés soit partis.

Cette nuit là lui semblait tellement lointaine, comme si elle c'étais passée il y a 20 ans. Il lui manquait tellement, il fallait qu'elle le retrouve. Elle avait plusieurs pistes mais il fallait bien commencé quelque part. Elle s'assit à l'ordinateur et remarqua les photos sur le coté de l'écran, des photos prise dans un photomaton d'un centre commercial, ils avaient l'air si heureux à cette époque! Comment ça se fait que tout ai changé à ce point et si vite en plus? Elle ouvrit un moteur de recherche de personne et réfléchit, par où commencer?

Elle tapa un nom.

Nika Scofield.

À suivre

Juste une tite review pour voir si ça vaut la peine que je continu... SVP???


	3. Chapter 2

Titre: Retour

Auteuse: Tess Anna

Spoilers: Saison 1 uniquement j'aborde a peine la saison 2

Disclaimers: Je voudrais bien Michael mais j'ai beau demander au père noël, il refuse de me le donner! Je ne dois pas être assez sage.

Résumé: Elle s'est fait appelée très tôt ce samedi matin, il fallait qu'elle revienne. En effet il manque quelqu'un à cette histoire, c'est pour ça qu'elle est de retour.

0o0o0o0o0

Chapitre 2

Tess était devant la porte. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au papier qu'elle tenait. C'était la bonne adresse. Son coeur battait la chamade, elle allait rencontrer la femme de son petit ami. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à sonner. Une belle femme au teint mulâtre lui ouvrit.

- Bonjour

- Bonjour, qui êtes vous?

- Je m'appelle Tess Lawson et je voudrais vous parler de Michael Scofield

- J'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais à propos de Michael aux autres agents

Tess remarqua son fort accent étranger, elle ne venait pas des États-Unis ça c'étais sur.

- Je ne suis pas du FBI ni de la police... Je suis... La petite amie de Michael

- Pardon?

- Je sais que ça doit paraître bizarre mais, il faut que je vous parle

- Entrez...

Tess entra dans un petit apparemment légèrement décoré.

- Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire?

- De l'eau, merci

- Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous aider?

- Un agent du FBI m'a dit que vous êtes sa femme?

- Oui en effet, mais je dois tout de suite vous dire que ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Michael m'a aider

- Aider? Comment ça?

- J'habitais en Allemagne quand des hommes m'ont dit qu'ils m'amèneraient aux États-unis ou je pourrais trouver un bon job, ils m'ont mentis, ils voulaient me vendre comme esclave, c'est Michael qui les a payés pour m'avoir, mais pas pour me garder pour lui. Il voulait me donner une chance, il m'a épousé pour que je puisse avoir ma carte verte. Il m'a juste demandé un service en échange.

Tess sentit l'étau sur son coeur se desserré un petit peu, au moins Michael ne l'avait pas épouser par amour. C'était juste pour aider une femme qui en avait besoin.

- Quel service vous a t'il demandé de lui rendre?

- Il voulait que je lui j'appelle la police si il me parlait d'un homme, Fibbonnacci, que je lui apporte une carte de crédit, une fois qu'il serais en prison et ensuite il m'a demandé de voler les clés de la docteur de la prison.

- Une carte de crédit, les clés de la docteur? Pourquoi faire?

- Il ne me l'a pas dit

- Et est-ce que vous savez ou il est?

- Malheureusement non

- Auriez-vous d'autres choses à me dire qui pourrait m'aider?

- Il ne m'a presque rien dit de son projet, je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire je suis vraiment désolée

- Bon et bien merci de m'avoir parler, c'est très apprécié... Je vais vous laisser mon numéro, si vous avez autre chose à me dire ou si il vous parle, vous pourriez me prévenir?

- Bien sur, vous allez essayer de le retrouver?

- J'ai besoin de le revoir

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée...

- Et pourquoi cela?

- Je ne veux pas que vous le recherchiez avec plein d'espoir quand peut-être vous serez déçu au bout du compte, alors je vais vous le dire, la docteur en prison, Michael tenait beaucoup à elle...

Le coeur de Tess se tordit une fois de plus, une autre femme? Encore? Il allait y en avoir combien? La question de Malhone lui revint en tête '' A t'il toujours été fidèle?'' Tess commençait à se demander si la réponse était oui, si il ne l'avait pas complètement oubliée. Elle commençait aussi à se dire que accepter ce stage en Angleterre était peut-être la pire décision qu'elle n'est jamais pri de sa vie.

- Merci beaucoup, Nika

- Bonne chance

0o0o0o0o0

- Du nouveau?

- Elle est allée voir la femme de Scofield aujourd'hui

- Rien d'étonnant au fait qu'elle veuille voir la femme de son petit ami! Venez me voir quand vous aurez du solide

- Bien monsieur

0o0o0o0o0

Tess était couchée sur son lit. Sara Tancredi, la fille du gouverneur et médecin de Fox River. En faisant des recherches elle a découvert qu'elle a été arrêter pour avoir aider les prisonniers à s'échapper, et qu'elle avait fait un séjour à l'hôpital pour overdose. Tess avait bien sur trouvé son adresse mais elle se demandait si ça valait la peine de continuer, d'aller plus loin. Elle regarda encore une fois les photos prises au photomaton, la dernière ou elle embrassait la joue de Michael qui souriait. Peut importe ce qu'il allait dire, il fallait qu'elle l'entende de lui, sinon elle ne pourrait jamais tourné la page. Elle se leva pris son manteau et partit.

0o0o0o0o0

- Monsieur? Elle est chez le docteur Tancredi. Qu'est-ce que je fais?

- Elle s'informe, elle a du trouver son nom en cherchant un peu dans le dossier et elle veut savoir qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire. Quand elle sera partie je veux que vous alliez voir Tancredi et que vous lui demandiez ce que Lawson lui a demandé et ce qu'elle lui a répondu.

- Bien Monsieur

0o0o0o0o0

- J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à votre venue

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez mêlée à cette histoire

- Oui mais... La petite amie de Michael, quand même! Il ne m'avait jamais parlé de vous...

- Je n'étais pas au pays au moment ou Michael était en prison, il ne m'avait rien dit

- Je veux dire qu'il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait une copine

- Vous deviez être au courant qu'il avait une femme par contre?

- Oui en effet j'étais au courant, d'ou ma surprise de vous voir ici

- Ça aussi c'étais un truc qu'il ne m'avait pas dit, je veux dire, pour sa femme... Alors, que pouvez vous me dire sur ce qui s'est passé?

Sara sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre.

- J'étais le médecin de Fox River, mais rien de plus donc je n'en sais pas plus que vous

- J'ai lu que vous étiez accusée de complicité...

- C'étais une erreur, j'avais oublié de barrer ma porte ce soir là, voila tout

- Exactement le même soir ou Michael et les autres s'évadent...

- J'ai l'impression que vous êtes entrain de supposer que j'ai volontairement laissé ma porte ouverte...

- Vous savez, à la base je ne savais même pas que vous aviez un quelconque rapport avec cette histoire, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui m'a mis sur la piste, en me disant que Michael et vous étiez très proches. Je suis à la recherche de mon petit ami et j'aimerais avoir les vraies informations pour que je puisse avoir une petite chance de le retrouver alors excuser m...

Tess ne put finir sa phrase. Le téléphone sonna.

-Excuser moi, dit Sara

Puis elle partit répondre. Tess regarda autour d'elle et remarqua un papier sur la table, un origami. Elle le prit et reconnu la grue que Michael lui faisait quand il devait partir tôt le matin sans la voir, il en laissait une sur l'oreiller pour dire à Tess que la dernière chose qu'il pensait avant de commencer sa journée, c'étais elle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en pensant que c'étais Sara qui aujourd'hui avait un oiseau. Elle le regarda plus longuement et vit un numéro. Sara entra dans la pièce.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas fouiner mais j'ai vu ceci sur la table et j'ai trouvé ça mignon.

- C'est un ami qui me l'a envoyé

- Il est mystérieux votre ami pour vous envoyer un numéro de cette façon

- Sûrement puisque que le numéro en question n'est plus en service

- Bizarre, bon eh bien merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu à mes questions mais je dois vous laisser, merci encore

- Aucun problème, au revoir

- Au revoir

Tess sortit de l'appartement, même avec tout ce qu'elle avait su aujourd'hui, elle souriait, elle avait une piste.

0o0o0o0o0

- Monsieur, j'ai parlé avec Tancredi, Lawson lui a juste posé des questions sur son lien avec l'évasion de Scofield, sur quoi elle lui a répondu qu'elle avait simplement oublié de barrer la porte. Elles ne se sont rien dites de plus

- C'est très mince tout ça

- Je sais mais c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit

- Ou alors c'est tout ce qu'elle a voulu dire, bon on ne tirera rien de plus, et de toute façon je ne crois pas que Tancredi avait beaucoup de choses à dire qui peuvent aider Lawson à retrouver Scofield, continuer de suivre Lawson et avertissez moi de tout changement

- Bien Monsieur

0o0o0o0o0

Tess préparait ses affaires quand elle entendit le nom de Burrows au journal télévisé. Elle écouta plus attentivement.

- C'est donc demain que coomence le procès du jeune Lincoln Junior Burrows, le fils du criminel recherché Lincoln Burrows, il sera jugé sur le double homicide de sa mère et de son beau-père. Malgré sa minorité, étant donné la gravité des actes présenté à la cour il sera jugé en adulte. Si il est reconnu coupable, il pourrait écoper de 20 ans de prison. Le jeune homme est présentement incarcéré à Lyson Colt. C'est à la cour King Cross que le procès commencera.

LJ? Double homicide? Ce n'était pas possible, il n'aurait jamais fait ça! Toute cette affaire sentait le coup monté à plein nez. Elle alla chercher le numéro de la prison et l'appela.

- Pénitencier Lyson Colt, que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Je m'appelle Lynda Correy et je suis la nouvelle avocate de LJ Burrows j'aimerais lui parler.

- Un instant Madame Correy... C'est d'accord nous l'amenons au téléphone patienter SVP

- Bien sur

- Oui allo?

- J'adore le sirop d'érable et toi?

LJ fronça les sourcils, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.

0o0o0o0o0

4 ans plus tôt

C'était Tess qui le gardait quand son père ou Michael ne pouvait pas le faire. Il détestait se faire garder mais Tess était cool donc ça lui dérangeait moins.

- T'aurais pas un truc à me dire LJ?

- Non

- Tu m'as l'air songeur

- Ok je vais te le dire mais répète le pas à papa ni à oncle Mike ok? Ça me gène

- Pas de problème

- Et bien c'est une fille à l'école... Comment on fait pour dire à une fille qu'elle nous plait?

- Malheureusement je n'ai pas de réponse à ça, ça dépend de chaque personne, vas y avec ton coeur...

- Ouais, j'vais essayer...

- Tu sais LJ, tu peux toujours tout me dire...

- Je sais mais parfois je ne sais pas comment te dire que j'ai besoin de te parler seul à seul

- On va faire un pacte toi et moi, on va trouver un code secret, quand tu diras ce code, je comprendrai que tu veux qu'on parle et que je ne dois pas répéter ce que tu dois me dire ok?

- Ok, mais quel genre de code

- Ça doit être un truc qu'on placera pas dans une conversation normale, pourquoi pas... J'adore le sirop d'érable?

- Pourquoi ça?

- Je sais pas parce que c'est bizarre!

- C'est toi qui es bizarre! Dit il en riant

0o0o0o0o0

LJ sourit à ce souvenir.

- Oui j'adore le sirop d'érable moi aussi

- T'aurais pas un truc à me dire?

- Non, j'ai rien fais cette fois ci

- Alors comme tu es innocent le destin te sauvera, tu me crois n'est-ce pas?

- J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi

- Alors tient le coup, ok?

- Ok, merci euh, Lynda

- Bye LJ, et garde confiance

- Promis

0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain Tess fit son sac avec l'essentiel. C'est aujourd'hui qu'elle brouillerait les pistes. Elle partit chez Lana.

- Salut Lana, est-ce que la voiture que Tom bidouille est en état de marche?

- Bien sur, Tom ne voulait rajouter que de l'esthétisme, pourquoi?

- Parce que je vais devoir lui voler...

- Tu sais qu'il va te tuer...

- Je sais mais c'est pour la bonne cause

- Alors tu pars vraiment à sa recherche?

- Oui, et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour que les agents arrêtent de me suivre

- Tiens les clés de la voiture, elle est à l'arrière passe par là il ne te suivront pas

- Merci Lana

- Bonne chance ma chérie

Tess sortit et ne vit aucune voiture d'agents, ils devaient croire qu'elle était à l'intérieur et qu'elle ressortirait par l'avant. Elle se mit au volant de la voiture et partit.

0o0o0o0o0

- Excuser moi Monsieur? Je m'appelle Cristie Bone, je suis médecin. Les avocats de Monsieur Burrows m'ont demandés de faire un rapide bilan de santé de Burrows avant qu'il n'entre en cour, ils croient qu'il ne va pas très bien.

- Je vais demander à mon superviseur

- E

.xcuser moi mais la cour ouvre dans 10 minutes et à moins que vous ne vouliez bafouer les droits de ce jeune homme vous allez me le laisser quelques minutes pour l'examiner et ensuite je vous le rends.

- D'accord d'accord

- Emmener le dans cette salle, elle est vide, très bien laisser nous seuls

- Euh...

- Menotté que croyez vous qu'il puisse me faire?

- Ok mais je reste devant la porte

- Si vous y tenez

Le garde sortit.

- Je suis tellement content de te voir Tess!

- Je suis venu te sortir de là LJ, j'ai garé ma voiture tout près de cette fenêtre c'est assez bas pour qu'on puisse sauter, je ne pourrai pas t'enlever tes menottes ici par contre, il faudra que t'attende un peu

- Tess c'est trop dangereux si il te coince tu pourrais faire de la prison pour ça!

- Ton père me demandait une chose quand il n'étais pas là tu te souvient de ce que c'est?

- De veiller sur moi...

- Et c'est ce que je fais! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps alors pour une fois fais ce qu'on te dit et saute!

LJ réfléchis deux secondes puis décida de sauter la chute n'étais vraiment pas longue, il n'eut aucune blessure. Tess arriva cinq secondes après lui.

-Vient entre dans la voiture et garde la tête baissée pour ne pas que les policiers te voient, je te dirai quand lever la tête

- Tess, merci

- Pas de quoi mon chéri...

0o0o0o0o0

- Monsieur on a un problème

- Que ce passe t'il?

- Nous avons perdus la trace de Lawson

- Quoi?

- Elle était allée chez son amie nous l'avons jamais vue ressortir et quand nous sommes allé voir son amie elle nous a dit qu'elle était sortie par derrière et qu'elle avait un comportement étrange, mais elle a six heures d'avance sur nous...

- Ça vous a pris six heures avant d'aller voir ce qui se passait?

- Elle aurait très bien pu vouloir passer la soirée chez son amie chef... Et on a un autre problème chef...

- Quoi encore?

- Mark nous a appelé... Le fils Burrows a réussi à s'enfuir...

- LA GARCE! Elle s'est arrangée pour qu'on ne puisse plus la suivre puis elle est partie chercher le gamin! BORDEL DE MERDE!

0o0o0o0o0

- Depuis quand est tu de retour?

- Deux jours, Lana m'a appelé

- Tu n'en savais rien?

- Non, Michael ne m'avais rien dit...

- À moi non plus... Alors tu as un plan? Tu sais où on va?

- Oui je sais où on va

Tess regarda le papier sur lequel elle avait écrit le numéro qui se trouvait sur la grue en origami. Sara lui avait dit que le numéro était hors service. Rien de plus normal, ce n'étais pas un numéro...

C'était un lieu.

Fin chapitre 2

Alors??? C'est tu encore bon? Dites moi SVP je veux savoir!!!!

Reviewwwwww c'est la raison pour laquelle je continu à écrire!

Bizoux à tous

Tess Anna


	4. Chapter 3

Titre: Retour

Auteuse: Tess Anna

Spoilers: Saison 1 uniquement j'aborde a peine la saison 2

Disclaimers: Je voudrais bien Michael mais j'ai beau demander au père noël, il refuse de me le donner! Je ne dois pas être assez sage.

Résumé: Elle s'est fait appelée très tôt ce samedi matin, il fallait qu'elle revienne. En effet il manque quelqu'un à cette histoire, c'est pour ça qu'elle est de retour.

0o0o0o0o0

DÉDICACE: À Kiara, qui comme elle le dit si bien elle ne doit pas être la seule à lire mais elle est la seule à écrire, je te dédie cette fic, toi qui l'aime beaucoup, après tout si je continu à l'écrire c'est pour toi!

Bizoux tout plein!

Tess Anna

0o0o0o0o0

P.S. Je tiens juste à préciser que quand j'ai commencé cette fic je n'avais vu que quelques épisodes de la saison 2 donc c'est fort possible que plusieurs choses soient incorrectes dans ma fic par apport à la série j'en suis consciente mais plusieurs choses ne fonctionne pas avec là ou je veux amener ma fic donc m'engeuler pas pour ça si vous êtes pas content lisez pas ça fini là!

P.S. 2 Désolée beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour le gros retard!!!!!

0o0o0o0o0

Tess et LJ continuaient leur route. Tess avait l'air déterminé mais LJ n'avait aucune idée de leur destination.

- Tu veux bien me dire ou on va?

- On va là, lui dit-elle en lui tendant le papier avec le numéro dessus.

- Et c'est ou ça?

- Tu vas voir je suis sure que tu vas aimer

- C'est à Michael cet endroit?

- D'un point de vue purement technique, ça n'appartient ni à Michael, ni à moi.

- À qui ça appartient alors?

- À Fred Gines

0o0o0o0o0

- Alors du nouveau sur Lawson et le gamin?

- Nous avons complètement perdu leur trace monsieur, c'est comme si ils avaient disparus

- Personne ne disparaît comme ça! Continuez à les chercher!

- Bien monsieur

0o0o0o0o0

- Tu dois avoir hâte de revoir Michael, après six mois de séparation.

- Pour le moment, je ne suis pas sure si je serais contente de le revoir.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu savais qu'il s'était marié la veille de son entrée en prison?

- QUOI?!? Mais ce n'est pas possible! Il t'aime!

- Si il n'y avait que ça...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autre?

- Eh bien apparemment Michael aurait rencontré quelqu'un en prison, la toubib je crois.

- Il ne t'a quand même pas...

- Je n'en sais rien LJ, tout ce que j'ai c'est des rumeurs et des suppositions mais j'ai bien hâte de tirer ça au clair.

- En plus Michael et toi étiez mes modèles de relation! Si il faut que je commence à me fier sur mon père pour ça ma vie amoureuse va être une catastrophe!

- Modèle de relation???

- Ben oui! Vous étiez tellement heureux, je vous ai jamais vu vous disputez, vous aviez l'air bien ensemble quoi...

- Oui, on était heureux...

0o0o0o0o0

Quelque part dans l'Utah, 5 jours plus tôt

- Tu as un plan hein? Demanda Lincoln à son frère

- Pour le moment le plan consiste à aller récupérer le fric de Westmorland.

- Et après qu'est ce qu'on fait?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je ne veux pas de T-Bag et de l'acrobate qui me collent aux basques.

- T'avais rien prévu de plus précis?

- Peut-être...

0o0o0o0o0

- Il faut que j'aille mettre de l'essence dans la voiture, tu restes là, tu veux quelque chose à manger? Demanda Tess

- Juste une sandwich j'ai un peu faim! Répondit LJ

- D'accord, n'attire pas l'attention surtout.

Tess mit l'essence dans la voiture puis entra dans le dépanneur, elle alla prendre des sandwichs et passa à la caisse.

- Bonjour madame alors c'est la pompe...

L'homme regarda à l'extérieur pour voir à qu'elle pompe Tess était allée mais son regard s'attarda à l'intérieur de la voiture, il fronça les sourcils.

- Attendez une minute, c'est le gamin... C'est le fils Burrows lui!

L'esprit de Tess roulait à cent à l'heure, elle devait trouver une excuse et vite!

- En effet, merci mon dieu vous l'avez vu! J'allais me rendre à ma voiture quand il a débarqué avec un couteau et m'a menacé de me tuer si je ne l'amenais pas ou il voulait! Ce gars est dingue!

- Rester ici j'appelle la police.

- Non il faut que je retourne dehors sinon il va se douter de quelque chose et il va s'enfuir, il a mon adresse j'ai trop peur... Je vais juste aller le voir et lui dire qu'il y a un problème avec ma carte ça va prendre 2 minutes à régler.

- Ok mais revenez vite à l'intérieur j'ai un fusil sous la caisse, je pourrai vous protéger.

- Merci beaucoup.

Tess sortit du dépanneur et se dirigea vers la voiture rendu à l'intérieur elle démarra en trombe et partie en quatrième vitesse.

- Tess que ce passe t'il? Questionna LJ

- Le gars t'as vu et t'as reconnu, il va falloir qu'on se trouve une autre voiture la police va rechercher celle là. Ce n'est pas si mal comme nous somme le soir la personne ne se rendra compte du vol de la voiture que demain matin ce qui nous laisse amplement le temps d'arriver là ou personne ne nous trouveras.

- Il faudrait aussi cacher celle ci pour pas que les policiers la trouvent.

- Oui c'est vrai... Mais il faut faire vite.

0o0o0o0o0

- M. Malhone?

- Oui?

- Un homme qui travaille dans un poste d'essence il dit qu'il a vu le gosse Burrows, la femme qui était avec lui a dit qu'il l'avait menacé mais elle s'est finalement enfuie avec lui.

- Lawson?

- Fort probablement monsieur.

- Je veux tous les corps de police de cette région.

- Il y a juste un problème monsieur...

- Quoi encore?

- C'est que ce poste à essence est à 15 minutes de l'autoroute 20, ce qui veux dire qu'il peuvent se diriger vers 4 états différents sans compter différentes petites régions dans le nôtre.

- Avertissez les corps de polices des destinations de cette autoroute, c'est la seule piste que nous avons, nous devons les arrêtez!

0o0o0o0o0

Tess n'arrivais pas à croire leur chance, ils s'en était sortis! Ils avaient volés la voiture d'un pauvre homme mais bon ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix. Mais ils étaient enfin à leur destination. Tess arrêta le moteur et contempla l'endroit, c'était si irréel de revenir ici, sans Michael. Tess réveilla LJ qui s'était endormi à mi-parcours. LJ ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'endroit.

- Pourquoi avez vous acheté une baraque perdue au beau milieu de nulle part?

- C'est un chalet, et nous l'avons acheté parce que nous avions besoin d'un endroit à nous ou l'on pouvait aller sans se faire déranger, c'est paisible ici avec la forêt et le lac juste devant. Personne ne nous cherchera ici, quand on achète une propriété, peut importe quoi, il y a toujours un numéro de propriété, c'est le numéro sur le papier, et nous avions payés ceci comptant donc nous pouvions donner le nom qu'on voulait, je n'aurais jamais cru que donner un faux nom soit aussi utile un jour... Alors on y va?

- Ouais ça à l'air cool. Il y a l'eau courante au moins?

- Oui, des toilettes aussi et Michael nous à même bricoler un système à l'énergie solaire donc on à le courant.

LJ aida Tess à cacher la voiture volée et ensuite ils se dirigèrent dans le chalet. L'endroit était confortable et douillet, légèrement décoré ça rendait l'endroit très convivial. LJ alla regarder la vue par une grande baie vitrée.

- C'est magnifique ici.

- Je sais la vue est formidable c'est un vrai bonheur d'être ici.

- Bonheur de courte durée, Tess on a un problème...

- Quoi?

- Il y a une voiture qui arrive...

À suivre

Je sais c'est court mais j'avais pas grand chose à dire dans celui-ci c'étais un peu un chapitre transition pour la suite mais quand même vous avez aimé?

Faites le moi savoir j'adooooorrrreeeeeee vos reviews!

Bizoux tout plein!

Tess


	5. Chapter 4

Titre: Retour

Auteuse: Tess Anna

Spoilers: Saison 1, quelques spoilers saison 2 mais léger

Disclaimers: Je voudrais bien Michael mais j'ai beau demander au père noël, il refuse de me le donner! Je ne dois pas être assez sage.

Résumé: Elle s'est fait appelée très tôt ce samedi matin, il fallait qu'elle revienne. En effet il manque quelqu'un à cette histoire, c'est pour ça qu'elle est de retour.

0o0o0o0o0

DÉDICACE: À tous mes chers lecteurs qui lisent ceci même si ils sont en colère parce que je suis impardonnable de retard.

Bizoux tout plein!

Tess Anna

0o0o0o0o0

_- C__'__est magnifique ici._

_- Je sais la vue est formidable c__'__est un vrai bonheur d__'__être ici._

_- Bonheur de courte durée, Tess on a un problème..._

_- Quoi?_

_- Il y a une voiture qui arrive..._

0o0o0o0o0

Tess se précipita vers la fenêtre pour apercevoir une voiture noire qui remontait l'allée du chalet.

T- Va te cacher LJ!

LJ- Pas question!

T- Fait ce que je te dis!!

LJ- Je restes avec toi!

Tess alla chercher un bâton de baseball dans la penderie tandis que LJ prenais le tisonnier près du foyer. Ils entendirent des pas monter les escaliers et quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Tess n'hésita pas et donna un coup de bâton dans l'estomac de l'inconnu et dans le dos une fois que celui ci s'est écroulé par terre. L'homme cria de douleur et d'autres personnes se précipitait à sur le balcon du chalet.

Autres- Lincoln qu'est-ce qui se passe??

T- Lincoln?!

Tess se pencha sur l'homme qu'elle venait d'attaquer pour se rendre effectivement compte qu'il s'agissait de Lincoln senior.

T- Oh mon dieu Lincoln!! Je suis tellement désolée je ne t'avais pas reconnu! Vient t'asseoir.

S- Eh vieux on est pas seul! Michael, il y a une fille dans ton chalet! s'écria Sucre.

M- Une fille?

Cette voix... Tess la connaissait trop bien. _Michael_... Elle se retourna et le vit sur le pas de la porte, il était sale avec de vieux vêtements déchirés par endroit, il avait l'air fatigué et terriblement plus vieux que quand elle était partie, comme si sa cavale l'avait brusquement fait vieillir. Son regard croisa le sien et un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Michael.

M- Tess...

Il fit quelque pas vers elle mais Tess se détourna rapidement pour prendre soin de Lincoln.

T- Lincoln prend de grandes inspirations, tu as le souffle coupé à cause du coup. LJ apporte un verre d'eau s'il te plait. Lincoln il faut que tu le boives à petites gorgées...

M- Tess il faut qu'on parle.

T- Pas maintenant Michael.

M- Oui Tess maintenant ça va aller il a vu pire croit moi. Allez vient je veux te parler...

Il posa une main sur son épaule mais Tess, qui avait tant voulu le revoir, n'étais plus sure qu'elle voulait entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

T- Lâche moi Michael, je ne veux pas te parler.

M- Mais il le faudra bien...

T- Lâche moi Michael!

M- Mais...

Il ne put finir sa phrase parce que Tess s'était retournée pour lui donner une gifle magistrale.

T- Tu veux qu'on parle Michael?! TRÈS BIEN!! On va parler! Et si on commençait par parler du fait que tu es allé en prison? Ou alors du fait que tu t'es évadé avec ton frère et 6 autres détenus dont 2 hommes très dangereux? On peut aussi parler de Nika... TA FEMME! Oh j'ai encore mieux! Si on parlait de Sara Tancredi?

Michael ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle soit là, ni qu'elle serais aussi en colère, elle ne se mettait que très rarement dans une colère comme celle ci, et il n'avait certainement pas prévu qu'elle saurait à propos de Nika et encore moins de Sara...

T- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Michael? Tu ne sais pas quoi dire? Allons c'est toi qui voulait parler tout à l'heure!

M- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre Tess...

T- C'est ça le problème Michael, il n'y en a pas de réponses à ça. Tu as fait ce que tu as fait et c'est tout, mais ne me demande pas d'accepter, je ne veux pas de tes excuses, elles sont mortes quand tu as commencé à l'aimer elle...

M- Tess...

Ça sonnait comme une supplication, il avait l'air si misérable là au milieu de la cuisine avec son visage triste et ses yeux pleins de douleur. Tess détourna le regard.

T- Je vais prendre une marche, je serai sur le quai.

Elle prit son manteau et sortit, laissant Michael là planté au beau milieu de la cuisine et les autres hommes qui se regardaient dans un silence remplit de malaise mais ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ou faire.

0o0o0o0o0

Tess était assise sur le quai, observant le paysage. Combien de fois Michael et elle s'étaient retrouvés là, emmitouflés dans une couverture à discuter ou simplement se relaxer sur le bord du lac? Ça paraissait si loin maintenant. Elle savait que sa réaction de tout à l'heure était disproportionnée mais elle lui avait demandé des réponses et il n'avait rien trouvé à dire. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire après tout. Peut-être que c'était tout simplement terminé, que leur histoire était finie.

Tess fut sortie de ses sombres pensées en entendant quelqu'un arriver. Elle savait au pas lourd de l'homme que ce n'était pas Michael.

T- Salut Lincoln.

L- Salut Tess, je peux m'asseoir?

T- Si tu veux.

L- Tu sais depuis quand?

T- Le lendemain de l'évasion. Lana m'a appelée pour que je revienne au pays en urgence.

L- Tu tient le coup?

T- Il n'y a que le fait que mon petit ami a fait un vol à main armée, qu'il a écopé de 4 ans de prison, qu'il s'est évadé, que pendant son séjour il a craqué pour la médecin de la prison qui est super-belle-intelligente-gentille et tout le tsoin tsoin et qu'en plus avant son entrée en prison il s'est marié tout ça sans même un coup de téléphone pour me dire ce qu'il lui arrivait! Nan mais franchement pourquoi ça irait pas?

L- Il n'a pas voulu te blesser. Si il a rien dit s'était pour te protéger.

T- Me protéger? Je me rappelle encore avoir dit à l'agent du FBI que c'était impossible que Michael soit marié. Qu'il n'était pas infidèle, qu'il ne me ferait jamais ça. Je me souvient aussi de l'impression d'avoir été écrasé par un train quand la dites femme m'a dit que Michael s'était entiché de Sara Tancredi. Le Michael que je connais, le Michael que j'aimais était celui que j'ai décrit à l'agent du FBI. Gentil, doux et fidèle. Je ne le reconnaît plus Lincoln.

L- La prison ça change un homme. Et la plupart des trucs qu'il a fait c'était pour me sortir de là. C'est vraiment moche que tu aies aujourd'hui à en payer le prix.

T- C'est vrai que la plupart des choses qu'il a faites étaient pour te sauver la vie mais ça n'explique pas Sara.

L- C'est sur qu'il faudra qu'il s'explique là dessus.

T- Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir envie d'entendre ses explications. Je ne suis plus sure de rien.

L- Je sais vraiment pas quoi te dire sauf peut-être que je sais que Michael t'aime et que 4 ans de relation ça se balaye pas d'un coup de vent. Je suis sure que vous allez vous remettre ensemble. En attendant si tu pourrais juste remonter parce que les gars ont faim et que si LJ fait la cuisine il va faire brûler le chalet...

Tess éclata de rire. On pouvait toujours compter sur Lincoln pour alléger les situations les plus dramatiques!

T- Ok on remonte.

0o0o0o0o0

Le dîner avait été des plus étranges. Michael avait l'air piteux d'un enfant pris en faute et avait le nez dans son assiette. La colère de Tess emplissait toute la pièce. Lincoln restait muet parce qu'il était partagé; Michael était son frère mais Tess avait parfaitement le droit d'être furax. LJ imitant son père restait muet aussi mais ne cessait de lancé des regards en coin à Michael et surtout à Tess comme si il avait l'impression que sa rage allait éclaté à tout moment. Sucre lui tentait de blaguer pour détendre l'atmosphère glaciale mais c'était quand même génial parce que c'étais son premier bon et vrai repas depuis trois ans alors tout était cool peut importe que la nana de Michael fasse une tête à faire implorer pardon les plus dangereux criminels.

Après le dîner Tess avait prétexté être fatiguée et était allée directement dans la chambre d'amis (elle laissait la chambre des maîtres à Lincoln et LJ pour qu'ils soient ensemble de toute façon il était hors de question que Michael soit autorisé à venir dormir avec elle. Ça serait Sucre qui prendrait l'autre lit de la chambre d'amis, Michael lui se contentera du canapé peut importe qu'il soit dans les faits propriétaire du chalet). Michael regarda Tess disparaître derrière la porte de la chambre et soupira.

M- Moi aussi je vais me coucher.

Il se dirigea vers la penderie, pris une couverture et alla se coucher sur le canapé mais il resta les yeux grands ouverts à fixer le plafond. Les autres décidèrent qu'à l'extérieur l'ambiance serait moins froide qu'en dedans alors il y allèrent.

LJ- Vous croyez qu'elle lui pardonnera?

S- Ouais! Dans genre 50 ans elle devrait avoir oublié ce qui s'est passé...

L- La plupart des conneries seront faciles à oublier. Même le coup de la femme a une explication. C'est le cas Sara par contre qui va définitivement poser problème parce que ça ne faisait par partie du plan pour me sortir de là... Enfin pas à ce point là.

S- Tu sais si il l'a trompé... Totalement?

L- Je n'en sais rien il ne m'a rien dit.

LJ- Moi j'en doute, même si elle lui plaisait il n'est pas du tout le genre à faire ce genre de truc. Et puis je ne crois pas qu'ils auraient pu faire ça dans l'infirmerie d'une prison sans que personne ne s'en rende compte!

S- Tu n'as pas tort.

LJ- J'espère qu'ils réussiront à passer par dessus tout ça.

L- Moi aussi fiston, moi aussi.

0o0o0o0o0

Michael se réveilla difficilement, les évènements de la veille lui revenant vitesse grand V. Ce qu'il aurait donné pour dormir tout contre Tess! Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Mais elle ne le regardait qu'avec fureur, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans ses yeux auparavant. Il ouvrit à contre coeur les paupières pour se retrouver avec le visage de Sucre au dessus du sien.

S- Ça va aller vieux?

Michael regarda autour de lui, sur l'autre canapé se tenait LJ qui le regardait avec inquiétude comme s'il s'attendait à le voir craquer.

M- Ouais ouais à part le fait que j'ai le dos en compote et que ma copine veut plus entendre parler de moi ça va aller. Au fait où est elle?

LJ- Au marché, elle a dit qu'avec 4 hommes à nourrir les provisions allaient rapidement manquer alors elle est partie acheter de la nourriture.

M- Et où est Lincoln?

S- Partit chercher du bois pour le feu.

Avant le réveil de Michael LJ et Sucre avaient discuté et s'étaient entendus que, au vu de la situation, ils devraient faire quelque chose de haut combien peu masculin mais nécessaire vu l'urgence; forcer Michael à parler de ses émotions et du futur de sa relation.

LJ- Qu'est ce que tu compte faire à propos de Tess?

M- Je ne sais pas encore... Quand elle acceptera de m'écouter, me confondre en excuses et de me jeter à ses pieds pour demander son pardon ou un truc dans ce goût là.

S- Pourquoi tu lui dit pas tout simplement que Sara c'était une passade en prison parce que tu te sentait seul mais que ce n'étais pas des sentiments sérieux?

M- Parce que je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la vérité.

L- Tu vas pouvoir vérifié ça très vite, dit Lincoln qui rentrait de son expédition dans les bois. Parce que Sara vient de débarquer.

À suivre...

Prochain chapitre est le dernier avant l'épilogue. Vu que j'ai beaucoup de congé c'est temps ci je devrais updater cette semaine.

Je n'ai malheureusement aucunes excuses pour le retard, il y a quelques petits trucs qui sont arrivés et je suis lessivé mais j'implore quand même votre pardon!

Merci d'avoir lu et continuer vos review c'est génial et ça donne du baume au coeur!


	6. Chapter 5

_Titre: Retour_

_Auteuse: Tess Anna_

_Spoilers: Saison 1, quelques spoilers saison 2 mais léger_

_Disclaimers: Je voudrais bien Michael mais j'ai beau demander au père noël, il refuse de me le donner! Je ne dois pas être assez sage._

_Résumé: Elle s'est fait appelée très tôt ce samedi matin, il fallait qu'elle revienne. En effet il manque quelqu'un à cette histoire, c'est pour ça qu'elle est de retour._

_CETTE PARTIE EST T! Je décris partiellement une relation sexuelle, c'est léger mais c'est là! Vous êtes prévenus!_

_0o0o0o0o0_

_DÉDICACE: Tout simplement à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire nos oeuvres._

_0o0o0o0o0_

_S- Pourquoi tu lui dit pas tout simplement que Sara c'était une passade en prison parce que tu te sentais seul mais que ce n'était pas des sentiments sérieux?_

_M- Parce que je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la vérité._

_L- Tu vas pouvoir vérifié ça très vite, dit Lincoln qui rentrait de son expédition dans les bois. Parce que Sara vient de débarquer._

0o0o0o0o0

Michael prit une profonde inspiration et sortit sur le balcon. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire de toute cette histoire. Sara monta les marches qui menaient au balcon, quand elle aperçu Michael son visage s'illumina d'un sourire et elle se jeta à son cou.

Sa- Michael tu m'as tellement manqué!

M- Oui, toi aussi.

Sa- Je suis désolée ça m'a prit un petit moment avant de comprendre que le numéro était celui d'une habitation mais j'ai fini par trouver, c'est charmant ici!

M- Oui en effet, tu veux entrer?

Sa- Oui bien sur. 

Une fois à l'intérieur Sara remarqua les trois hommes assis sur le canapé.

Sa- Bonjour Sucre, Lincoln et tu dois être LJ?

LJ- Quel sens de la déduction!

L- LJ soit poli!

LJ- Je suis poli avec ceux qui le méritent, elle j'en ai rien à foutre!

L- LJ!!

LJ- Je vais dehors.

Comme il se dirigeait vers la porte Tess, qui revenait du marché, entra avec les bras pleins de provisions.

T- Hey messieurs vous m'aider à décharger la voiture s'il vous plait? Parce qu'il y a assez de bouffe pour nourrir une armée...

Tess remarqua alors Sara qui tenait le bras de Michael et quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle avait voulu retrouver Michael pour avoir une confirmation de ce qu'elle avait entendu, mais même si elle s'en doutait ça faisait mal, très mal.

T- Les gars occuper vous de la voiture. Je... Euh... 

Elle ne put finir sa phrase et sortit presque en courant. LJ lança un regard noir à Sara puis alla dans sa chambre.

L- Sucre, il y a un frigidaire en bas met les provisions dedans, moi je vais essayer d'aller calmer LJ.

S- Oui et après ça je crois que je vais aller me perdre quelques heures dans la forêt, n'importe où sauf ici.

Une fois les hommes partis un malaise s'installa entre Michael et Sara. Michael était confus et Sara cherchait ses mots.

0o0o0o0o0

LJ était étendu sur son lit et ruminait sa colère. Quand son père entra doucement.

L- Tu peux m'expliquer?

LJ- J'adore Tess, je veux dire, c'est ma grande soeur tu comprend? Elle a toujours pris soin de moi. Toujours. Et... Elle était heureuse avec Michael, ils s'aimaient, et l'autre là débarque et fout tout en l'air! Et elle rend Tess malheureuse! Et je suis censé faire quoi moi? L'accueillir avec un grand sourire? Je ne peux pas faire ça à Tess, ce serait comme la trahir.

L- Et qu'est ce que tu feras si Michael choisi Sara au bout du compte?

LJ- Si Mike veut faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie c'est son problème, je ne suis pas obligé de l'aimer. Je vais voir Tess, elle doit être anéantie.

Il regarda par la fenêtre pour la voir au bout du quai. Il sortit de sa chambre. Lincoln resta assis sur le lit, en espérant vainement qu'il n'aurait pas à choisir son camp.

0o0o0o0o0

La tête de Tess tournait, sa vue était brouillée par les larmes. Ça avait prit moins d'un mois pour que sa vie, son monde s'écroule autour d'elle. Elle tomba à genoux, épuisée et nauséeuse. Pourquoi elle? Comment tout ce qui était aussi parfait avait il pu tourner aussi mal? Elle aurait voulu les haïr, lui et elle aussi, mais elle n'en avait tout simplement plus la force. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres même si elle ne sentait pas le froid lui mordre la peau, elle ne sentait plus rien. Une fine pluie se mit à tomber. Tess se coucha sur le coté serra ses genoux contre son torse et murmura le nom de Michael dans un sanglot.

0o0o0o0o0

LJ- Tess pleure sur le quai je vais la consoler, lança LJ à Michael avant de sortir.

Sara se décida à parler.

Sa- Quand elle est venue me voir en disant que C'était ta petite amie, je n'ai pas voulu le croire parce que quand on était à Fox River tu a dit que tu m'aimais.

M- J'ai dit ça parce que c'était la vérité. Mais c'est aussi vrai pour Tess.

Sa- Et maintenant?

M- Quoi maintenant?

Sa- Tu viens de me dire que quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais c'étais la vérité. Alors et maintenant?

M- Je ne sais pas...

Sa- Tu... Ne sais pas?

M- Entre les derniers jours avant l'évasion, l'évasion elle-même et la cavale ça fait un mois que je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi, je suis épuisé, terrorisé à l'idée qu'on nous capture. Tess et toi êtes revenues en même temps dans ma vie, je suis désolé je sais que ce n'est pas une réponse convaincante mais je ne sais pas. C'est 4 ans de ma vie que j'ai passé avec Tess, je ne peux pas balayer en un coup de vent sans y avoir pensé un minimum, Tess mérite mieux. Écoute, restes ici je vais aller réfléchir à tous ça en marchant un peu, je vais essayer de faire le ménage dans cette histoire mais peut importe ce qui se passera Tess est et restera une personne très importante pour moi.

Sara regarda Michael se lever et sortir. Elle était un peu déçue de la tournure des événements.

0o0o0o0o0

Michael commença à marcher quand il vit LJ sur le quai. Tess avait la tête sur les genoux de LJ qui lui caressait les cheveux tentant vainement de l'apaiser. Michael voyait d'ici les soubresauts des épaules de Tess qui montrait clairement qu'elle était en larmes. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors qu'il continua de marcher, tentant de se vider l'esprit.

Après une heure de marche Michael se dit que de toute façon il lui fallait trouver une réponse, au risque de blesser quelqu'un. Laquelle choisir? Son coup de foudre en prison où celle avec qui il avait passé 4 belles années? Il commença à se rappeler tous les petits moments avec l'une ou l'autre, ce qu'il avait ressenti en les revoyant. Le futur qu'il pourrait avoir, ce qu'il ressentait pour elles, tout simplement. Il sentit une vague d'apaisement l'envahir. Il rebroussa chemin, sa décision était prise. 

0o0o0o0o0

Quand il revient il vit Sara sur le balcon qui buvait un café, il regarda vers le quai pour voir que ni Tess ni LJ n'avait bougé, les sanglots de Tess semblaient s'être calmés, mais elle restait couchée les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il se dirigea vers Sara.

M- Quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais c'étais la vérité, et tu as une place spéciale dans mon coeur, mais Tess est l'amour de ma vie. Il se peut qu'elle ne me pardonne jamais ce que je lui ai fait mais j'attendrai, parce que je l'aime tous simplement. Quand je l'ai revue hier je n'étais pas heureux j'étais extatique et la seule idée de la perdre, qu'elle ne fasse plus partie de ma vie me donne envie de hurler. Je ne ressent pas cela pour toi je suis désolé.

Sa- Il faut que tu sois honnête avec ce que tu ressens, et que tu sois heureux, tu le mérites. Je ne mentirais en te disant que ça ne fait pas mal, mais je comprends et j'accepte ta décision.

Elle se tut un instant, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Sa- Ne t'en fais pas je ne parlerai pas aux autorités. Je n'ai pas fait tout cela pour que vous retourniez en prison, et Lincoln se ferai exécuté et il ne mérite pas ce châtiment qui plus est que LJ a besoin de son père, l'enfant de Sucre a besoin de lui et Tess a besoin de toi.

Michael la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort.

M- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait.

Sara releva la tête caressa la joue de Michael et lui donne un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

Sa- Bonne chance Michael Scofield, Soit heureux.

Elle ferma les yeux se retourna et partit sans un regard en arrière.

0o0o0o0o0

M- LJ tu pourrais nous laissez s'il te plait?

LJ le regarda suspicieusement et soupira mais accéda tout de même à sa demande. Tess s'assit le regard toujours dans le vide et les yeux bouffis.

M- Il n'y a rien que je pourrais dire qui pourrais excuser ce que j'ai fait mais je veux quand même te dire que je l'ai embrassé mais que ça n'a jamais été plus loin. Mais même ça c'est énorme parce que je t'ai trahit, j'ai trahit notre histoire et nos sentiments et je le regrette. Sara est partie, je lui ai dit que mes sentiments pour toi étaient plus forts que tout et que rien ne pourrait briser ça. Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais oublier totalement ce qui s'est passé mais je veux que tu saches que là...

Il prit la main de Tess pour la poser sur son coeur.

M- Il n'y a que toi qui comptes. Chaque battement est fait parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux qu'il y ai personne d'autres pour partager ma vie parce que c'est toi ma vie. Tu m'as tellement manqué, j'étais si heureux hier de te revoir et te savoir avec moi alors que je n'ai pas pu te toucher, t'embrasser c'était de la torture. Je t'aime plus que j'ai de mot pour le dire.

T- Et Nika?

M- Elle, il faudra attendre un peu. Dans quelques mois je pourrai divorcer sans qu'elle ne se fasse enlever sa carte verte (1) mais ça ne change rien, je n'ai fait que l'aider il ne s'est strictement rien passer avec elle. Je sais que ce que je te propose une vie où on ne fera que se cacher mais je te demande quand même de venir avec moi, parce que sans toi... C'est toute ma vie qui n'a plus de sens. 

Tess dont Michael tenait toujours la main près de son coeur tourna la main et serra celle de Michael dans la sienne.

T- Tu me refais un coup pareil Michael Scofield et je découpe chacun de tes membres un par un avec une tronçonneuse.

M- Si ça arrive je te fournirai moi-même la tronçonneuse.

Tess se rapprocha de lui et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Michael la serra tout de suite contre lui de peur de la voir partir et approfondi le baiser. Quand le manque d'oxygène les força à se séparer Tess murmura tout contre les lèvres de Michael.

T- Je t'aime

M- Moi aussi je t'aime, tellement.

Il se levèrent et rentrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand LJ les vis arriver un grand sourire apparu.

LJ- YEAH! J'ai retrouvé mon modèle de relation!

L- Ton modèle de relation? Et je suis quoi moi?

LJ- L'exemple à ne pas suivre!

Tess et Michael éclatèrent de rire puis entrèrent dans la chambre d'amis et refermèrent la porte mais 5 secondes plus tard Michael la rouvrit. Il regarda Lincoln père et fils.

- Foutez moi le camp! Merci!

Puis retourna dans la chambre.

L- Le message est assez clair je crois.

LJ- On va sur le balcon, il y a une si jolie vue sur le lac.

L- Très bonne idée et tu m'expliqueras comment ça ce fait que je suis un exemple à ne pas suivre!

0o0o0o0o0

Quand Tess retira le chandail de Michael elle fut frappé par les tatouages, qu'elle voyait pour la première fois en vrai. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur les dessins mais se laissa rapidement distraire par le torse et les mains de son homme. Après s'être déshabillés en vitesse grand V, Michael pris Tess dans ses bras elle l'allongea sur le lit. Il eut encore une fois le souffle coupé de voir comment elle était belle.

T- Bébé, je sais que je suis sexy mais c'est pas le moment de m'admirer j'ai très envie de toi là, TOUT DE SUITE!

Michael sourit et l'embrassa longuement. Tess descendit le long de sa mâchoire et de sa gorge jusqu'à la base du cou qu'elle mordilla juste là où elle sait qu'il adore ça. Les caresses se faisaient déjà plus enflammées, plus insistantes. Ça faisait 8 mois qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour avec Tess, alors de pouvoir enfin le faire était un vrai délice. Pendant qu'il lui faisait doucement l'amour Michael se dit qu'il ne savait pas comment il pourrait être plus heureux et se laissa aller un instant à penser que tout irait bien.

0o0o0o0o0

Pendant que Lincoln et LJ était sur le balcon Sucre revint de sa promenade.

S- Alors ça s'est calmé un petit peu?

L- Oh que oui!

S- Alors il reste avec Tess ou Sara?

LJ- TESS!

S- C'est super ça... Ils sont où là?

Lincoln fit un signe de tête en direction de l'intérieur où l'on entendait clairement des bruits suspects venant de la chambre. Sucre fit un grand sourire.

S- Il y a de l'amour dans l'air!

0o0o0o0o0

2 semaines plus tard

L- Alors on va sur cette route et après?

M- Il y a un avion qui va nous faire passer la frontière du Mexique, et ensuite un autre avion va nous conduire au Panama, que de belles plages de sable blanc et zéro police! En espérant que tout fonctionne.

T- Ça marchera tu verras. Je crois qu'on est sur une bonne lancé de chance là alors on en profite.

S- Elle a raison me amigo, il y a pas de raison que ça ne marche pas!

M- Ouais ok je vais me calmer, alors là voiture est prête?

LJ- Tout est chargé il n'y a plus qu'à partir!

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Tess jeta un coup d'oeil sur le chalet, dernier vestige de leur vie calme et paisible. Michael fronça les sourcils.

M- Ça va aller?

T- Oui, je te suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde, maintenant que je t'ai rattrapé je veux plus te quitter.

Michael l'embrassa puis ils entrèrent dans la voiture sur le siège arrière. Tess se blottit contre Michael puis la voiture démarra. Cette fois ci Tess ne regarda pas en arrière, seulement dans les yeux de Michael, là où elle savait qu'elle était à sa place.

0o0o0o0o0

Fin du chapitre

Le prochain, courte épilogue après ma fic sera finie! ;'( Je devrais l'écrire demain car ce sera très court.

(1) Je n'ai aucune idée du fonctionnement de la carte verte, comment l'obtenir et la garder donc j'ai inventé en me disant qu'après un an de mariage Michael pourrait divorcer et Nika garde sa carte verte.

Les reviews sont ma drogue, donné à une droguée sa dose, pitié!

Bizoux

Tess


	7. Épilogue

Titre: Retour

Auteuse: Tess Anna

Spoilers: Saison 1, quelques spoilers saison 2 mais léger

Disclaimers: Je voudrais bien Michael mais j'ai beau demander au père noël, il refuse de me le donner! Je ne dois pas être assez sage.

Résumé: Elle s'est fait appelée très tôt ce samedi matin, il fallait qu'elle revienne. En effet il manque quelqu'un à cette histoire, c'est pour ça qu'elle est de retour.

Spoilers: Je dis ce qui est arrivé aux évadés pendant la saison 2 et 3, ou sinon je me base sur ce qui est arrivé.

0o0o0o0o0

DÉDICACE: À ceux qui ont lus, reviewer, bref à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis jusqu'ici. Au fait je viens de comprendre comment répondre aux reviews en privé donc je vais le faire à partir de maintenant. Merci à tous vous avez été super et surtout très patient.

0o0o0o0o0

4 Mai 2010

_Ça fait 5 ans aujourd'hui. 5 ans que je me suis évadé avec 7 autres hommes du pénitencier de Fox River. Le bilan; John Abruzzi: tué, David Apolski: tué, Charles Patoshik: tué, Benjamin Miles Franklin: libéré, Théodore Bagwel: réincarcéré à Fox River là où il ne doit pas passer de très bons moments puisque qu'il est incapable de refaire une évasion pour les autres et que la première fois il a pas amenés ses potes avec lui, je crois que je vais verser une larme. _

_Lincoln, Sucre, et moi sommes toujours en cavale. Même si une épée de Damoclès sera toujours au dessus de nos têtes, nous somme en relative sécurité à... Ouais c'est ça comme si j'allais le dire, faut pas rêver! _

_Par contre je peux dire qu'on est bien ici. On a de belles maisons, deux petites boutiques qui fonctionnent. _

_Marie Cruz a eu son enfant 5 mois après notre arrivée ici. La petite aura donc bientôt 5 ans. Lincoln lui a rencontré quelqu'un, ils vont se mariés très bientôt. LJ aussi à une petite amie, c'est dingue il a déjà 22 ans! Je préfère ne pas trop nommer les personnes ici, au cas où ça ne tomberait pas dans les bonnes mains. _

_Et finalement il y a moi. Après avoir failli la perdre un mois après notre évasion je suis toujours avec l'amour de ma vie, Tess. Une semaine après avoir réglé mon divorce avec Nika nous nous sommes marié. Dans un mois ça fera 4 ans. Un an après notre mariage, un petit bonhomme est arrivé dans nos vies. Il vient tout juste d'avoir 3 ans et c'est le plus débrouillard des petits garçons. Il est curieux et fouille toujours partout. Ah et la fille de Fernando à déjà prévue se marier avec mon garçon plus tard, elle a vraiment tenu à ce que je le précise alors soyez en avertis. Très bientôt deux petites filles viendront agrandir la famille, Tess est absolument magnifique enceinte de nos jumelles mais elle commence à avoir hâte qu'elles sortent de là!_

_J'en profite pour remercier ici tous ceux qui nous ont aidés, d'une manière où d'une autre. Je ne les nommerai pas pour éviter les problèmes mais elles savent qui elles sont. _

_Et je voudrais faire des excuses, en particulier à Henry Pope qui m'a été d'une grande aide et son soutien a été primordial, mais des évènements hors de ma volonté m'ont malheureusement conduit à devoir l'utiliser et il en a perdu son travail. Je suis vraiment désolé Henry. Je présente aussi mes excuses à Sara Tancredi, pour tout ce que cette histoire lui a coûté. Je suis aussi désolé pour la famille de John Abruzzi et David Apolski, je regrette qu'ils aient été tués._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu le désir d'écrire ceci. Peut-être pour répéter que Lincoln était innocent et que maintenant il y a une vraie justice parce que nous sommes bien. Si quelqu'un trouve ceci un jour et veux retenter des recherches je vous dirais de laisser tomber, c'est peine perdue vous ne nous trouverez pas je me suis arrangé pour que ça n'arrive jamais._

_Vous avez voulu tué un innocent, mon frère Vous avez commencé une chasse à l'homme pour détruire toutes preuves de votre coup monté mais j'ai réussi à vous contournez, j'ai et je protégerai toujours ma famille._

_Maintenant je vais finir cette lettre ici, je dois retourner à la maison et comme je suis en plein milieu de la mer ça risque d'être long._

_À toutes la famille de Fernando et de Marie Cruz, ils vous embrassent et vous dises que tout va bien pour eux. Et ils disent aussi que leur petite fille est la plus belle du monde (Ouais eh bien ça on verra quand mes jumelles seront là, si Sucre lis ça il va m'arracher la tête...)._

_À la famille et les amis de Tess, elle vous embrasse très forts et vous dit de ne pas vous en faire, elle est très heureuse avec son mari (C'est moi ça!!) et ses bientôt trois enfants._

_Caroline Reynolds, Paul Kellerman, Alexander Malhone, Terrence Steadman et tout ceux derrière le complot contre mon frère, allez en enfer pendant qu'on se la coule douce._

_Henry, encore merci pour tout même si je comprend que vous me détestiez._

_Sara je t'embrasse et te félicite pour ton mariage. (Eh oui, j'ai mes sources!) Soit heureuse toi aussi ma belle, tu le mérites bien._

_Sur ce je vous dis finalement adieu, je peux enfin tourner la page sur cette histoire._

_Michael Scofield_

_0o0o0o0o0_

Michael regarda un instant la lettre dans ses mains puis la roula, la mit dans une bouteille, referma bien celle-ci et la jeta dans l'océan.

Il la regarda partir un peu au loin puis mis son bateau en route. Tess allait le tuer si il était en retard pour le dîner.

Arrivés sur leur plage, il accosta le bateau et marcha vers sa maison. Il en avait dessiné les plans et avec Lincoln, LJ et quelques gars du Panama, ils l'avaient construite.

Quand il se rapprocha de la maison il vit Tess venir vers lui.

T- Ça va mon chéri?

M- Oui ça va, j'ai jeté ma lettre à la mer comme je voulais le faire. Tout est prêt pour ce soir?

T- Oui, Fernando, Marie Cruz, Angel, Lincoln et Sofia sont déjà là, il ne manque que LJ. Ah et Thomas te réclame depuis une heure, il a trouvé un coquillage à la forme bizarre tout à l'heure et notre petit archéologue en herbe tient absolument à le montrer à son papa.

M- Je vais aller le voir dans une minute mais avant...

Michael pris Tess dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement.

M- Tu regrettes parfois de m'avoir suivi?

T- J'ai parfois très peur qu'on se fasses prendre mais le regretter, non jamais. Et puis quand tu m'embrasses comme tu viens de le faire ça me rappelle soudainement pourquoi je suis là!

M- Je t'aime

T- Moi aussi je t'aime... Oh j'allais presque oublié! Lana nous a écrit un mail, elle et Tom te souhaitent un très joyeux anniversaire d'évasion!

M- C'est très gentil de leur part, je leur écrirai plus tard.

Th- PAPA!!

T- Je crois que Thomas t'a trouvé.

M- Non sérieux?

Michael se tourna vers son fils qui courait vers lui aussi vite que possible et le prit dans ses bras.

Th- Regad papa! J'ai touvé un croquiage! C'est pou toi!

M- Pour moi? Vraiment? Mais c'est très gentil!

T- On devrait rentrer, Lincoln nous fait signe que LJ vient d'arriver.

Th- L Zi! L Zi!

M- On va aller le voir.

Michael rentra suivit de Tess et Thomas bien accrocher à son papa.

LJ- Hey Thomas! Alors mon grand comment ça va?

Michael du retenir son fils à deux mains pour ne pas que celui ci tombe par terre en voulant sauter des bras de son père jusqu'à ceux de LJ.

LJ- Allez voila je te tiens, alors qu'est ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui?

Et pendant que Thomas racontait comment il avait trouvé un coquillage les autres discutèrent un peu. La fille de Sucre, Angel, faisait la gueule à LJ parce que Thomas ne voulait pas le quitter, et ce m'était pas la faute de Thomas si il ne voulait pas jouer avec elle, non, c'était jamais la faute de Thomas, c'était donc forcément la faute de LJ.

Tess et Sofia parlèrent un peu du mariage de Lincoln et elle qui approchait à grand pas. Lincoln demanda à Tess de faire son possible pour ne pas accoucher pendant le mariage. Tess rigola et répondit qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle pourrait. Les femmes parlaient enfants, les hommes parlaient évasion puis ils se dirigèrent vers la table.

MC- Et si les hommes à l'honneur aujourd'hui portaient un toast?

S- Ok je commence. Donc bien sur à Michael qui m'a sorti du trou et qui m'a aidé tout le long. Une fois dehors il aurait pu me laisser derrière et partir avec Lincoln mais il l'a pas fait, il m'a amené avec lui et c'est pour ça que je suis fière aujourd'hui de l'appeler me hermano, mon frère. Et aussi un toast à ma merveilleuse Marie Cruz, la raison pour laquelle je me suis lancé dans ce truc casse gueule. Santé!

L- Bon ok alors à moi. Alors bien sur à qui d'autre qu'à mon frère? L'amour fraternel est quelque chose de bien plus puissant que j'aurais pu imaginer. Quand j'ai vu Michael en prison, il a apporté l'espoir avec lui, j'ai bien sur un peu douté de son plan, mais je n'ai jamais douté qu'il tenterait tout pour me sortir de là. À toi Michael, le meilleur des petits frères. Santé!

M- Bon on dirait bien que c'est à mon tour. À vous messieurs sans qui l'évasion n'aurait pas été possible, à tous ceux qui de près ou de loin on aidé à ce que ce projet arrive à terme et bien sur à Tess, si il y a une chose que toute cette histoire m'a apporté, c'est de me faire comprendre que tu es l'amour de ma vie et que tu le sera toujours. Santé!

Groupe- Santé!

0o0o0o0o0

Michael se tenait sur balcon et regardait au loin le soleil se coucher sur une autre journée où sa vie ne pourrait être plus parfaite. Il sentit une main sur son épaule.

T- Ça va mon amour?

Michael sourit la pris dans ses bras en posant les mains sur son immense ventre, là où il pouvait sentir ses filles bouger.

M- Oui ça va très bien ma chérie.

Et là, avec Tess dans ses bras, le nez dans ses cheveux pour inspirer son odeur à pleins poumons, et le bruit de fond des rires de son frère, de son fils, de son neveu et de ses amis, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Fin

OH-MON-DIEU!!

C'est le mot que j'ai eu le plus de difficulté à écrire.

J'ai finis... J'ai terminé cette fic... Ça fait un an que je travaille dessus alors je suis un peu triste de lui dire au revoir.

S.v.p. Une dernière review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'ensemble?

Au fait je me souvenais plus si l'enfant de Sucre était un garçon ou une fille, désolé si c'est un garçon mais je trouvais ça mignon de mettre une fille pour la petite relation mignonne Angel/Thomas.

Alors pour la dernière fois pour cette fic, je vous remercie d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimés.

Bizoux

Tess


End file.
